How Did This Happen?
by blackenrose
Summary: ...Yet here I am, standing at your door on my wedding day, in my White dress, because I'm in love with you.
1. Outside Your Door

/--\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Disclaimer: I do not own any one from CSI; NY …

/--\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(Lindsay POV)

How did this happen?

I was going to be married.

To _some one_ who doesn't cheat, someone who isn't the bad boy type, the perfect man, some may say.

That's what James was – is

But as much as I _want _and try to love him, I can't.

He doesn't make a shiver go up my spine when he says my name, huskily in my ear. He doesn't make me that angry. He doesn't have that animalistic way to him that drives me crazy.

The sex may be good but he would never ever dream of doing it on a _pool table_ of all places. He doesn't bet against me and lose painful over and over again.

He _doesn't_ call me Montana, or annoy me as much as you.

In fact he is _everything_ a woman can ask for. Nice, sweet, charming, hansom.

In fact he is _everything_ your not cowboy.

Yet here I am, standing at your door on my wedding day, in my wedding dress, because I simply can't live with out you.

The roughness of you gentle touch. The way you and only you can get me so angry I don't know weather to kill you or kiss you. Then the way you say you only do it because I look cute angry, or how we can have whole conversations with out saying a word.

I want the bad boy, who calls me Montana and fly's all the way across the country to hold my hand when I needed you the most.

I need to fell alive again. I need to feel home. I can only do that in your arms. Them strong arms that hold me tight when I need them the most or just to carry me across a roof top.

I need my rough, tough New York cowboy, not the modest, sensible lawyer.

_I need my cowboy, Messer_.

Im standing at your door in my white wedding dress tears in my eyes because I don't know if you will let me in.


	2. Would You Let Me In?

(Still Lindsay POV)

You open the door looking upset, then surprised to see my face.

"Montana?" your voice sends shivers up my spine. It always has. "I thought you where getting married?"

"I was" I don't know what to say.

"But?" you say wondering why I'm here and not in church. I look into your clear curious eyes.

"You're an idiot." I say the first thing that comes into my head and you smile.

"You mean, you ran out on your wedding day to tell me that?"

I smile and nod as tears roll down me cheeks.

You wipe them away and pull me into your arms and hold me tightly as I do you.

"I'll be your idiot any day Montana" you mutter into my neck making me giggle. You gentle take me chin in one of your hands and kiss me.

You're my cowboy and I'm your Montana

"Hey Dano you are not going to believe, Oh. Well you know. I'll em, go call off the search." exclaim don flack who just ran up the stairs with a big smile on his face as we turn to him.


	3. Don Flack

Yeah another short chapter. Sorry

/--\\\\\\

Don Flack ran up the stairs to Danny Messer's apartment, there was no time for the lift.

The good news wouldn't wait.

Well it was good news for Danny and Flack anyways.

Don had just come from the wedding of Lindsay Monroe and James fowler, when something interesting happen.

Lindsay ran out saying she couldn't marry Fowler, for some reason she didn't voices.

Ever since there meet him. Flack and Danny never really liked Fowler, the lawyer. He was too good to be true. In fact that's why Danny didn't want to go to Lindsey wedding. If he went he would only mess it up for her and he just wanted her to be happy.

However when Don Flack got to Danny's floor he saw his two best friends making out, one in a beautiful wedding dress the other in a simple wife beater and jeans.

"Hey Dano you are not going to believe, Oh. Well you know. I'll, em, go call off the search." exclaim Don flack before he could stop himself.

There turn and smiled. The first real smile ether of them had shown for a long time.

There were happy and so was Don as he left the pair to call of the search that James had insisted on to find his beloved.

/--\\\\\\\

thank you and good night.

please review u now u want to. (hint) XD


End file.
